I Love You Always ForeverDo I Really?
by Never Surrender
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin at a vilage when she was ten. seven years later he comes back and sees her dancing and singing in a field. Feelings that he never thought he could have surface...is Rin the one his heart longs for?
1. dancing, singing and watching

"Rin! Where are you going, now?" asked the village elder.

"Just to the field. I wanted to pick some more flowers."

"Oh. . . all right. . .be careful ok?" _we don't need you getting hurt and that **demon** of yours to kill every one of us._

"I will." _They can't sense him. . .but I know he's close today._

When Rin was turned eleven Lord Sesshomaru left her with a village that was just close enough for him to keep an eye on her. He left her there with no reason nor a goodbye. She is eighteen now and everyday since then she went out to the field and waited for Sesshomaru to take her back under his care. But every night she would return to the village. Once and a while she would swear that she saw him standing in front of the trees, but when she looked again he was gone. That's what drove her to come back everyday, hoping that she'll see more than a glimpse of him.

Today was one of those days were she could sense that he was close. . .real close. But then he disappeared… a song came to her mind. A song that Kagome taught her to sing. Se even gave her a recording of it and a 'disk man' to listen to it with, so she could sing along. Every month Kagome and InuYasha would visit and bring her 'batteries' and a new recording, incase the one she had was scratched.

She took out the 'disk man', set it down and played the song. Turning it up so she hear it.

She knelt down and looked threw the flowers. She sang along. Her voice matching the one in the song.

_**Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists and pale amber rose  
Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching discovering you**_

**_  
_**memories of the days she spent with her Lord went threw her mind.

_**  
Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless summer night air  
Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness soft spoken words  
Say say it again**_

She stood up, started to move her arms to the music over her head and her feet to the rhythm.

_**  
I love you always forever  
Near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you**_

She made hand movements to the words.

_**I love you always forever**_

She brought her hands to her heart.**_  
Near and far closer together_**

Squeezed her arms together and then on far she threw them out ward and spun.  
**_Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you _**

she brought her arms down to her sides and swayed to the music…

_**You've got the most unbelievable gold eyes I've ever seen**_

She slowly sawed her way to the ground  
**_You've got me almost melting away_**

She layed down on the ground  
**_As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness a magical time_**

She ran her hands up her body and threw her arms in the air  
**_Say say it again_**

She jumped up…

_**I love you always forever**_

She pointed at the trees and drew her hands to her heart.  
**_Near and far closer together_**

On far she threw her arms out and spun…  
**_Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you_**

_**I love you always forever**_

She pointed at the trees and drew her hands to her heart.**_  
Near and far closer together_**

On far she threw her arms out and spun…**_  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I will do for you  
_**from the trees Sesshomaru could see his charge dancing and singing at the song InuYasha told him about the last time he saw him. He could see Rin dancing as she did when she was eight…he could also see that she was not the same girl he left seven years ago…he stood there hidden in the trees watching her…

She spun faster jumping every so often

_**Say you'll always love me forever  
Never stop never for whatever  
Near or far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll always love me forever  
Never stop never for whatever  
Near or far and always and everywhere and everything **_

**_Say you'll always love me forever_** she fell to her knees pretending to plead to someone  
_**Never stop never for whatever  
Near or far and always and everywhere and everything** _she threw her arms out  
**_Say you'll always love me forever_** she went on her hands and pleaded even more  
**_Never stop never for whatever  
Near or far and always and everywhere and everything_**

For the rest of the song she continued her dance, unknowing that her Lord was watching her dance.

As he was watching her dance memories of her when she was with him came to mind. He could see clearer now since she was closer to the trees that she changed into a beautiful woman from a little girl. But she still had a lot of her child ness in her. He smiled again as he saw he spinning. He missed how she would smile at him… the way she would hide behind his legs when she was scared or in danger.

"Rin…"he whispered. She started laughing when the song was over but she never stopped spinning. Then she fell in to the grass laughing as hard, maybe even harder.

"how I've missed that…"he was shocked by what he said. _Have I… Lord Sesshomaru fallen in love with a mortal girl?_

Rin bolted straight up…she felt his presence…clearer this time than any other. Which meant he was closer… much closer.

Her actions caught him from his thoughts.

She turned lowly towards his outline in front of the trees. She would see him before but only for an instant. And he would only show him self for that instant… but this time it was different, he didn't leave.

"lord Sesshomaru…" she whispered. She stood up.

He watched her get up and move toward him… she definitely wasn't the eleven year old that he left… but now the innovator of his dreams.

She ran to him and hugged him…never wanting to let him go…afraid that he might leave her again.

"lord Sesshomaru why? Why did you leave Rin! Why did you leave me with these humans! Didn't you want Rin anymore! She spoke into his shoulder.

He stroke her hair her words hitting him hard… of course he wanted her why wouldn't he…but that's why he had to send her away…

"Rin…I'm sorry…they…it wouldn't have been safe for you…if you were to stay with me…"

"but…" she looked up at him "…Rin is always safe with Sesshomaru…why wouldn't I be? You always protected me.."

"I didn't want you to get hurt…" he held her closer to him. "I won't do it again…I promise…" he lent down and kissed her. If only there was a way for you to be able to stay with me and not get hurt………WAIT!… they pulled away and he held her closer. I could turn her… but would she want that…

My Disclamer...i own nothing not even my sanity...Na-NA owns that... and Donna Lewis owns the song I just used it for insperation…Thanks!

2 be continued? Maybe? Should I? Review and tell me…PLEASE!


	2. Conversations with brothers

First of all I would like to say……. AHHHHHHHHHHH (continues with the 'h's for a long time…) HHHHH!  
Ok now that, that's done, I wanna say thanks to V.X.O for being my first EVER reviewer… THANKS!  
Just to let you all know I would of updated the next day of posting this but….. I still had to write it and I decided to post something else….but that had too many swears (13 geeze) and there for I got my account locked……ha ha…. Aren't I the smartest person….. No not really  
second I want to say….. Thank you to the nine (9) of you who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Oh and shippogurl (Aka sis…) huh? What are you trying to say! I don't get it?  
ANYWAY… onward with the story….

And just for your information…looks at lawyers hiding behind my chair glare I DON'T OWN THEM! Still working on my sanity…. :P

"Rin…"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you really want to stay with me?"  
"Yes! Rin always wanted to!"  
"Always?"  
"just like the song said… Always and forever."  
"Do you want to be with me forever."  
"Sesshomaru, I'll stay with you until the day I die. I'll stay with you even when I'm old and grey, and when you still look as young as you do this day. I will still love you all the same. Haven't you figured that out by now?"  
"Would you become……."  
She nodded

* * *

$$$$$$THINK OF THIS AS THREE MONTHS LATER$$$$$$$

"Hey Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled out as he entered the castle.( I jut has to bring him in, sibling bonding time..YAY!)  
Sesshomaru open the door to the room he was in "What?"  
"Its true isn't it…"  
"I'm in no mood for games, little brother." (I love that saying…oops sorry)  
"So you have fallen for a mortal… just like father. You turned out to be more like him then you would have like too."  
_For once he's right…DAMN! I have…I'VE URNED OUT TO BE JUST LIKE OUR FATHER! OH DEAR GOD! Doomed…fuckin' doomed…meh oh well. _Sesshomaru thought.  
"HA! So I am right." The small light in his others eyes gave him away.  
"What do you want InuYasha?"  
"Ohh, nothing….just seeing if it was true" _which it is…_ "So… thinking of haning any pups any time soon? Two or three? Maybe? More?"  
"I'm not having this conversation with you, brother."  
"No one said you had to…. Your eyes spook for you… so did you change her?"  
"InuYasha…" he growled  
"tell me and I'll go."  
"Use your nose."  
"So you did change her."

He growled, "InuYasha don't you have a person to protect?"  
"Ya so…? She's in her time and she didn't want me to come. Anyway she'll be back tomorrow… why?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"So…" he looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "Dose she look different?"  
"should she?"  
"You changed her."  
"I never said that I did."  
"Ah true… but you never said that you didn't."  
_He's trying to trick me…wow, he's finally using the brains he has._ Thought Sesshomaru, as he glared at his brother.  
"Feh, fine. I'll come back… with Kagome next time…"  
"that wont work, she's not 'here'"  
InuYasha stuffed his hands in his sleeves, "bastard…"  
"why o you want to see her so bad?"  
InuYasha took out a package.  
"What's in there?"  
He shrugged, "batteries? A new disk? Things for her 'disk man'."  
"Leave it with me, I'll make sure she gets it. She's in no condition to see anyone."  
"Ah, you did change her, and she's still getting used to it?"  
"sort of."  
"Well see you next month."  
"What!"  
"And every month after that." He turned around and started to go to out the door, he stopped. "Unless… you and/or her come to my village and get the stuff for the disk man." He walked out.  
_Bastard…_  
"Sesshomaru..."  
"Yes Rin?" he looked at his mate.  
"It kicked.."  
Sesshomaru smiled, and went over to touch her stomach. _Perfect._

* * *

end… maybe? One more chapter? Ummmm….u tell me? Please review :D

Peace!


	3. OWWW my ears

Thanks to all you who reviewed….

Ok there's a quiz here…. I'll have three (3) different songs in the next 2 chapters, tell me what they are and who sings them and you could win……… something…. FREE InuYasha MURCHANISE FOR EVERYONE! Or…. You can be mean and keep it all for yourself…

I would like to say… thanks to these people…

**V.X.O --calm down…. puts hands up here… don't freak out…. Ok… see I told you (was it you? O.o) That I'd get another one out….  
****Wisebunny -- wrote more 2 more  
****M.I.A. -- interesting….. here. Troughs you chappy read  
****sphinx -- ok. I will….. well I have…. Ya…. read  
****Lord Sesshomaru's woman -- Ek! I did I did  
White dragon lady -- ya….. he did fall for a mortal….. I wonder if he'll fall for a cookie? Looks over at Sesshomaru cookie? Troughs it and watches him trip on my out stretched foot, and fall yup… he fell for a cookie… (Hee hee…. Baaaad humour)  
****Shippogurl -- STILL don't get it.  
****Cring White Wolf -- ok  
****cebass25 -- I liked chap. 2. Too. I based it on a conversation I had with my sis. (Shippogurl) well except the brother part…. And the demonic and protecting things…ya… next.  
****InuAnime93 --are you ok? O.o Don't you know how to get cookies threw computers. Here let me tell you. 1. Chew the cookie 2. Spit it out and put it in you CD-drive, and 3. Go to your e-mail and click send! Now.. GIMMIE THE COOKIE!**

Thank you…. enough with the stalling…. ENJOY!

* * *

"Why was InuYasha here?"  
"He wanted to give you this." He gave her the package.  
"Ou Yay!." She opened it. "Yes! I got a new tape. My other one got trashed."  
"Are you sure you should be walking?"  
"Yesss… don't worry, I'll be fin—oo—that one hurt." She growled at her stomach.  
Sesshoumaru chuckled. "come on." He led her back to their room.  
"can we go see Kagome, soon?"  
"If you want."  
"yay!"  
"After you have the pup."  
She would have fallen anime style if she wasn't pregnant. "Meany."  
"I don't want you to have it when we're out. Some one might want to take it. And you'll be too weak after to care for it. Ok?"  
"I'm not a weak human anymore." She puffed out her chest, which made her, stomach poke Sesshoumaru's side. "Ha ha." she started to laugh. "That was funny."  
"You're weirder when you're like this."  
"Are you trying to say I'm crazy!" she was about to cry.  
_Ah crap. I hate these mood swings of hers. _"No."  
"Good." She said very preppy.  
"Go to sleep." _Two more months, two more months, two more months. _He repeated to himself.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Rin yelled in pain. "Owww! Why dose this hurt so much! AHH!"  
"You're doing well Lady Rin." Said her lady in waiting.

Outside Sesshomaru could hear her screaming, and it took fifteen servants to hold him back and not to disturb them.  
"LET GO OF ME!" he yelled.  
"You mustn't disturb them, master!" squeaked Jaken. (I hate that bugger).  
"I DON'T CARE!" his eyes turned red and a creepy breeze blew.  
The door opened. "Lord Sesshomaru, you may come in now."  
They all let go before the met his energy whip, and he went in.

There he saw his mate lying down with maids around her. He heard baby cries. He walked over to Rin.  
"Hey." He whispered.  
"Ow." She laughed.  
"Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru… would you like to see them?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened _them?  
_Rin's eyes widened _them… oh ya… there's two.  
_The servant handed them each a baby.

_**Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side**_

_**Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you**_

"Congratulations." They bowed and left them alone.  
"I'm so proud of you." Sesshy gave Rin a kiss.  
"What shall we name them?" asked Rin.  
"How about Inka, for her?"  
"I like it. How about Shoma for him."

* * *

It's been four months since Rin gave birth to their twins.  
Shoma had white hair and violet eyes, and Inka also had white hair but golden eyes. They were good for about a month… but then they learnt how to walk… and was THAT an adventure.  
"Wee!" giggled Inka as she slid down the hall on a pillow.  
"Ahhh!" yelled Shoma as he jumped from a tree vine.  
"I think we should bring the pups to see their uncle." Smirked Rin.  
Sesshomaru slowly turned his head to the side and looked at his mate. "You have got to be kidding."  
No sign of kidding was on her face… just a smirk.  
"Pleeeeeeeeeease. We haven't seen them in a LONG time. Anyways I need more stuff for my disk man." She gave him the puppy eyes.  
"Oh no not the puppy eyes… anything but that." He wined, "Fine." He sighed, "But you're rounding the pups up."  
"Ok." She turned to the scene before her. EVERYthing was knocked down.  
"I bet the servants will just LOVE to clean this up! SHOMA! INKA! ROAD TRIP!"  
"YAY!" the twins came running over and clinged to either their mom's or dad's leg.  
Sesshomaru gave her a _how-did-you-do-that?_ Look.  
"LETS GO! LETS GO! LETS GO! LETS GOOOOO!" they chanted.  
"ALLLLLL RIGHT!" yelled Sesshy.  
They stopped and they were off, on Sesshomaru's cloud thing.

* * *

"There's a demon coming, InuYasha." Said Sango.  
"I know. Its just Him."  
"Your brother?"  
"Shhh! Don't say that too loud. Kagome might hear."  
"Ohh ya. I forgot about that wish."  
They looked at the tees and saw Sesshomaru and Rin walk towards them. But something was different. Yes they could tell that Rin was now a demon too, but there was something else…  
"Hi InuYasha!" waved Rin.  
"Hello Rin."  
"Little brother."  
"Feh."  
"Rin!" called Kagome as she ran out of the hut.  
"KAGOME!" Shoma jumped to is dads' leg when Rin took off.  
"What was that?" asked InuYasha  
"Oh that was your nephew. And this is your niece."  
The two let go of their dad's lag and stepped forward and looked at InuYasha.  
"FUZZY EARS!" yelled Shoma  
"ME WANNA TOUCH!" joined Inka, and they both jumped onto Uncle InuYasha's head, and started pulling on his ears.  
"Oww! Get 'um off! Kagomeeee! Helllllp!"  
Both Rin and Kagome looked at the scene.  
Kagome made an 'ouch' face and Rin tried to keep in her laughter.  
"Pups get off of your Uncle." Laughed Rin.  
"Oooo! MORE FUZZY EARS!" they jumped on to Kagome's head and did the same to her.  
"Oww! That dose hurt! Rin!"  
"Sorry guys." She laughed. "Pups attack daddy."  
They jumped to Sesshomaru.  
"Looks like you've been busy…" InuYasha smirked at his brother. That earned him a smack from both kagome and Sesshomaru, while Rin blushed and giggled.  
"And you brother… Kagome seems to be different…." This time Sesshomaru smirked and got hit by Rin and InuYasha, while Kagome blushed.  
"Kagome… I need your help in here…" called sango inside the hut.  
"sure." Kagome went inside with sango and soon came out with…..

* * *

END.

* * *

Just kidding…. doges thrown objects O.O my bad -.-;

* * *

"Sure." Kagome went inside with sango and soon came out with HER twins.  
"Looks like you've been REAL busy…" laughed Sesshomaru.  
"Har har. Aren't you funny…. GET YOUR OWN LINE!" said InuYasha.  
"I'm a demon, not a comedian."  
"Ooo! Their soo cute!" cooed Rin.  
"Thanks."  
They looked exactly like InuYasha, ears and all.  
"What are their names?" by this time Inka and Shoma were on Rin's shoulder.  
"The girl is Chai, and he's Lye." (A/N: I might change their names.)  
"They're so cute, how old?"  
"A month."

* * *

And that's were I leave it now….

Remember… tell me what son lyrics I used, who sings it, but wait until the next chapter. The next two songs will be there… One more chapter and I think this'll be complete…

remember R&R tell me if i should change inu and kags twins names (if i should give me names people NAMES!) THANKS!


	4. PLEEEEEEASE NO

**_EDITED!_**  
(damn pple say no sons…. Were did it say THAT1! growls)

Chappy ummmmmmm? 4? Ya 4. . I updated! Hee hee (of in Spanish Aji ji ji ji ji) I learnt that in class…

I hardly remember that I said this would not go past 4 chapters……. But I lie…. A lot…. This will at least have…………3 more (don't quote me on…. that… though…ya) sugar energy being drained…

YA OK HERE YA GO…. CHAPY 4! SPRAYES SILLY STRING…… hee hee look at alllll the pretty colors…O.O

Oh ya and before I forget (spaces out) huh?…… Kaye I changed the names of InuYasha's twins, the girl is Izayo after his mommy (that MAY be her name...), and Tasho, cuz that's part of his daddy's name that I know of(that may be part of hiz dads name).……

* * *

"There's one more, but he went for a ride on Kirara."  
"You have three?"

"yah…" kagome blushed.

'_Sesshomaru did tell me when I was younger that InuYasha and Kagome would become mates and have lots of pups… I thought he was just joking…' _"Congrats"

"You too."

' _that is one demon child' _thought Miroku. _'definitely can tell that, that **child** belongs to InuYasha… but you'd never know that his mom is Kagome' _Miroku just got back with InuYasha and Kagome's first child…. And boy was HE a hand full. The little guy ran over to where InuYasha and Sesshomaru were standing and started to climb his leg shouting, " Da da da da da da da da da da da da da!"  
once he reached InuYasha's head he shouted, "DADDY!" Then he started to move so that he was on the back on his dad's neck, under his hair.  
"who's this?" asked Sesshomaru.  
"this is Yasha."  
when he heard his name he grabbed InuYasha's neck and yelled "MINE!"  
"You have three? My, you sure have been a busy dog, haven't you…"  
"Shuddup."  
Sesshomaru looked at Yasha carefully, and Yasha growled a 'mine'  
"name fits. He looks exactly like you… except for the half foot tall part…"

at this time Inka walked up to her dad, and looked up with the cutest face on.  
"what did you do now?"  
she smiled really big and pointed up. There was Shoma, hanging upside down in the tree.

"you've got to be kidding me."  
she shook her head really fast. Sesshomaru sighed, using his fluffy boa, he flung at his son. Shoma grabbed it and was flung into his dad's arm

"brat."  
"THAT WAS SOOO FUN! CAN WE DO IT AGAIN?"  
"No."  
"PLEEEEEEEASE!"  
"No."  
"why?"  
"cause I said No."  
"why?"  
"No."  
"why?"  
"No."  
"can I try?" asked Inka.  
"No."  
"pleeease!"  
"No."  
"please?" they both chimed, with puppy eyes.

'_another thing they get from Rin, that LOOK' _"No."  
"PLEEEEEEEEEASE!"  
"what part of No, do you NOt understand."

They looked at each other, then at their uncle who was on the ground laughing. They looked back at each other, then at their uncle with a sinister look. Sesshomaru knew that look. That was the same look Rin gave when she was plotting something.

"I'd get up now little brother."  
"ATTACK!" the twins were about to dog pile (no kidding) him, when Rin called, "dog pile….. and you're going back home and staying with Jaken for two days."

They stopped in mid air, horror was the only emotion on their face. Instead they tuned and went for Dad.

"oh for the love of-" they tackled him.  
"Oooo." Said InuYasha, "thanks Rin!"  
she waved.  
"Rin we should get going." Said Sesshomaru under his kids.  
"we just got here!"  
"you should stay for supper!" said kagome.  
"no, we ca- not that look!" said Sesshomaru as she gave him the puppy eyes.  
"please!" he pouted, even the kids joined in. they were having fun playing with their cousins.  
_'not them too! Aw man they're making me soft.' _"No!"  
"yes."

He was shocked, Rin said against him. NO one did that and lived. "what did you say."  
"yes we're staying."  
"absolutely out of the question."  
"we're staying and that's final." She gave him a sinister glare.  
_'oh crap… she's mad… not on my part… shit.'_

Seeing Rin's look InuYasha moved AWAY from his brother. Rin did not look happy.

'_lets see how he gets him outta this one' _smirked InuYasha.  
"give me two good reasons why we can't stay."  
_'Oooo test question number on… what will his answer be?' _thought InuYasha.  
"its late."  
"suns still up."  
_'errrrrrr wrong answer, care to try again?'  
_"not enough room. What if the pups get tired?"  
"kagome says that there's extra huts."  
_'wrong again. Man he sucks at this…'  
'shit. I lost… quick think of something, do she thinks I didn't give in… ah!… Aha! I got it!' _"if we stay…"_ ' think, baka think! Do you really want to eat with your brother?… No… thought so…' _" InuYasha," _  
'ah crap… now what?' _thought InuYasha.  
"he has to be a _little _nice to me."  
_' this was way too easy.' _Thought Rin.  
_'oooh this is gonna be interesting.' _Thought kagome.  
_' he wants me to WHAT! NO BLOODY WAY!'_ " Then you have to be nice to me too."  
_' I knew he was going to say that…'  
_"deal." He spat.  
"deal."  
"YAY!"shouted Rin and kagome.

'_this I going to be fun!" _thought Rin.  
_'this is going to be hell on earth…" _thought kagome.  
_'this is going to be like a family reunion…AKA. HELL ON EARTH!' _thought InuYasha.  
_'those three are going to pay…'  
'why are our parents looking at each other like that?' _the kids thought. O.o o.O

* * *

When the rest of the village found out that the dog demon lord and his mate and pups were staying longer they all hid I their huts and/or gave them anything they asked for.

"our dad can turn into a dog!"  
"ya! Well our dad can turn into a human AND into a blood thirsty killing machine!"  
"ya! So our dad-"  
"ooook! That's enough of that conversation!" said kagome.  
"its true mom!" said Izayo. "I heard some of the villagers say so!"  
"ya, I know." _'and that was the last thing they ever said… for a while.'  
_"can we go play outside?" Inka and Shoma asked Rin.  
"if dad says yes, its fine with me."  
"YAY!" They ran to Sesshomaru and then outside.  
Yasha, Izayo and Tasho went out side too.

Soon after the kids left, the two brothers commenced staring daggers at each other. While Rin and kagome went threw a few songs in her disc man.  
"AHH! DADDY!" one of the kids yelled f4om outside. Everyone ran out and saw Shoma tied up at the top of a tree.  
"Inka…. What happened!" Sesshomaru growled.  
"we were playing and he jumped up and he got stuck."  
"MOMMY! DADDY!"  
Sesshomaru jumped up, and free his son.  
"no more jumping into trees, got it!"  
"YUP!" they touched the ground and the five went off playing.  
"why don't you guys stay out here an watch and play with the kids." Said Rin.  
The 'Are-you-kidding-me?' look came across both of the brothers' faces.  
_' they hate each other, but they sure act like each other… you'd never think they were related.'_ Thought kagome.  
"you do this and we'll make supper."  
"fine." They both growled.

"daddy? Can you transform and give us piggy back rides?"  
"No"  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" they all begged.  
"No."  
"why not?"  
"I don't give piggy back rides… but on the other hand… you're uncle loves to give piggy back rides."  
all ten eyes fell on InuYasha. "NO.WAY.UH.UH!" _'Bastard'  
_"pleeeeeease daddy!"  
"No."  
"I will if you will."  
_'bastard! I _hate_ him! Ha ha, wait till I say this.' _"deal."  
"Sesshomaru smirked.  
"but- since you're bigger, you take my three and I'll take your two."  
"… Deal."  
_'sucker. They love to kick.' _Thought InuYasha  
_'sucker. They're gonna pull your ears till they fall off…'

* * *

_

Back in the hut with Rin and Kagome….

"It's pretty quite out there…" said Kagome.

"I wonder what they're up too?" Rin said.  
They went to the door, opened the flap and looked outside. There was Sesshomaru in the sky, in his dog form, with Kagome's kids on his back, and InuYasha with Rin's kids on his shoulders, leaping from tree to tree.  
"Now that's nice…..err….. new"  
"Sesshomaru never dose that…well… not often…" _'I think me and the pup have turned him soft'  
_"can you change like that?"  
"I believe so.. How 'bout those songs?"  
"uh…. Ya, lets go…." _There HAS to be something wrong with that picture… _

TIME PASSES…………

"I think the foods done."  
"yup. I'll get them." Kagome walked outside, InuYasha was on the ground with Inka and Shoma on is head, pulling his ears. And Sesshomaru was watching Izayo, Tasho, and Yasha run around with his fluffy boa. Rin came to the door and they both did a sweat drop.  
"Foods ready!" they called.  
everyone stopped and ran inside, but the Inu brothers. Sesshy walked up to InuYasha and kicked him over. He has swirly eyes and was muttering 'Uncle'. Sesshy chuckled and dragged him inside.

* * *

hehehehehehehehehehehe **i hate exams** hehehehehehehehehehheheheheheh **dont mind me** heheheheheheheheheheheh

* * *

Wow this was seven (5) pages! Longest one! Wow! GO ME! (I think?)

JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP….

Fluffys' kids:  
Shoma: named after Sesshy. (3 months old)  
Inka: after inu and kags (first 2 letters of their names.) (3 months old)

Inu's kids:  
Yasha: after InuYasha (3 yrs old)

Izayo: after inu's mom (2 months)  
Tasho: after Inu and Sesshy's dad (2 months)

Since the kids are demons they don't act like regular kids they act much older than they really are/ look older. (Kinda)

Thanks guys and don't forget to review

Na-Na: or I'll come and release my wrath!  
Fishes: tremble in fear  
Me: woah…..  
Rafe: whispers she has issues  
Na-Na: I DO NOT!  
Me: eye roll


	5. soo now we get swords thank alot dad

Sooooo sorry about not updating in almost a month…. I know I hate it when people do that too…. So to make it up, I will post chapter six today also…(or maybe tomorrow, depends if I'm allowed on the computer.) My excuse is… those damn end of the year exams. I own nada, InuYasha, no nada… not even my sanity…

* * *

"Pass the stew InuYasha", said Sesshomaru

'_I'll pass you the stew all right, right after I pass my sword up your ass'_

"Our deal…"

"Ya, ya." He passed him the pot, and Sesshomaru helped himself to more, and gave his pups more when they held up their bowls.

When everyone was done Sesshomaru found a carrot and flicked it, and it went into InuYasha's ear.

"AHH! Foreign OBJECT IN EAR! AHH!" His ear moved quickly every way trying to dislodge the object, but when that didn't work, he attacked his ear and got it out. He then looked at his brother who was laughing. He picked up a spoon, filled it with peas and fired it at him.

The peas bounced off his face and dropped in front of him on the floor. They then commenced staring daggers at each other.

"If you're going to fight do it outside away from here." Said Rin without talking her attention away from picking leaves from Shoma's hair. "I don't get you. You're a dog not a cat. Dogs don't climb trees."  
"I seen Uncle InuYasha go in trees al the time… why cant I?"

"I'm allowed to. You're not," InuYasha said without taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru.  
"Why not?"  
"You're just a pup, now drop it." Said Sesshomaru, who didn't take his eyes off of his brother.

"Are you guys done?" said kagome really annoyed.  
"No!" they both said.  
"Males!" she huffed.

Once Rin was done picking the leaves out of Shoma's hair, Shoma walked up to Sesshomaru, stood there and stared at him. Yasha then walked up beside Shoma, looked at Shoma, then he stared and InuYasha. The two stood there for about five minutes… then they pounced. "Mine!" they shouted and grabbed their dads heads.  
"Ahhh!" the inu brothers yelled.  
The kids jumped off and ran outside, with their dads' on their tails.

* * *

From inside the hut Rin and Kagome could hear laughing from the males, giggles and shrieks from the pups, and 'thuds' from the guys being dog piled.

* * *

Around sunset, Sesshomaru and InuYasha walked in, with the ups hanging on their arms and legs.  
"Rin we should get going."  
"Oh, all right." Rin packed up some stuff Kagome gave her, and went to Sesshomaru as he walked back outside. InuYasha and Kagome with their pups followed after.

"Bye Rin!" waved Kagome.  
"Bye Kagome!" they walked onto Sesshomaru's cloud thing, and started to fly away.  
"Bye Sesshomaru, Inka mad Shoma!"  
"Bye InuYasha, Yasha, Izayo, and Tasiho!" waved Rin.

* * *

** 200 years later...**

* * *

In the last 200 years, Sesshomaru fought and won every war he was in. because of the shame his father gave to their name, every weak demon that would come across him would foolishly start a war, they couldn't win. Thinking Sesshomaru was also a weak mortal loving demon they thought they could win…. Such fools. But in every war Sesshomaru fought, his mate was right by his side, fighting with him.

When his pups were older and strong enough, they fought by tier father too. He found that Inka was like him, ruthless take all, leave none unless proven to die of wounds, then slaughter. That's how she saw her self. And Shoma was like Rin, careful, unless in danger, then he was like Inka.

Then came the biggest way that they would ever fight. The dog demons of the south wanted Sesshomaru and his family to step down, and let them take over. The messenger was scared shitless, and his words were shaky… not a good example of the south. Once the messenger was finished with the threat, Sesshomaru thoughtlessly killed him on the stop. Then personally brought back the body and refused to step down, and to take this messengers death, as the first bloodshed.

Two months after that the south attacked. Not even a day later did Sesshomaru have his allies, and the dog demons in his domain, fight along him. They slaughtered half of the enemy, while he only lost a quarter of his. The next day InuYasha, Kagome and his ups came and helped.

Two months later the south retreated with only one-eighth of their army left. After receiving InuYasha's help in battle, and the quick reply when he requested assistance, did, both of the brothers put their differences aside and act a little more like brothers.

* * *

"Do you think the wars will finally be over?" Rin asked.  
"They will never be don. But for now, they are."  
They looked over the cliff, and across the sea.  
"Kagome said that in her era that there are no demons left."  
"Kagome also said that she sealed the well when her brother died. She doesn't know that now. Anyway we must get you and the pups a sword."  
"Oh, so now you think it's a good time…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We could of used them when we were in the wars…"  
"I didn't have the time to wait for them to be made. I would have needed to find a swords smith."  
"What about that Totosai, guy?"  
"I hate him, and he hates me."  
"Doesn't he have a bad memory?"  
"Ya, so?"  
"How would he remember who he hates?"  
"He would remember me… I've tried to kill him so many times."  
"Sesshomaru…"  
"What?" he laughed.  
"Father!" called Inka, running towards them.  
Both looked at their daughter.  
"What is it Inka?" asked Sesshomaru.  
"It's Uncle! Something's happened! He's in the castle!" (lol InuYasha in trouble! Oh no! lol)

* * *

Flashback

* * *

'Knock. Knock,'

Shoma opened the door, "Hey Uncle!"  
"Hey where's your old man?"  
"He's outside with mother." Said Inka standing and walking over.  
"Could one of you go get him?"  
"He's gonna take his time coming back…. So you're going to wait…. Since its you." Smirked Shoma.  
"Could you guys not act anymore like him? Why didn't you inherit more of you mother?"  
The twins laughed.  
"There ya go!"  
"What would you like me to tell him?"  
"Act like something bad happened to me."  
"Like you finding your brain?" asked Shoma.  
"SHOMA!" yelled Inka.  
"You sure are your fathers clone… it's enough that you look like him… you don't have to act like him!"  
"Ha ha. I'll be right back uncle." Said Inka as she left.  
"Watch over your sister."  
"Huh… oh…. Why, she can hold her own."  
"Ya I bet… but…you know where I'm going with this, right?"  
"Ya I do, and I will… with beauty like that, one must be careful."

* * *

End flashback.

* * *

He could sense Rin had become worried.  
"What happened?" 'Did that baka get himself killed?'

They ran to the castle, and saw InuYasha sitting on a chair.  
"Why are you here?" asked Sesshomaru.  
"To do some Tetsusaiga shoving."  
"Interesting little brother, very. Cant you find anything else to waist your time on?"  
"Probably."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Cant I come visit my big brother?"  
"Only if being forced."  
"…Totosai, needs-no wants your fangs."  
"No"  
"It's for your pups and mate' swords. They will need one now that you have them fighting in the wars."  
"Do you need one from all of us?" asked Inka.  
"Yup."  
"Why did the old crogger send you, and not come himself?"  
"First- he doesn't really like you."  
"Told you." Sesshomaru whispered to Rin.  
"Second- that guys so old, if he leaves his cave he wont remember why he was outta there in the first place."  
"Fine… you suck you know that Baka." He opened his mouth.  
"I don't suck…" he pulled out the fang, "I pull." (lol I made a funny… or not humour me guys jeeze!)  
"Har har, aren't you funny."  
Sesshomaru helped pull the fangs from Rin. Shoma and Inka.  
"I'll be back in two days, unless the old geezer forgets why he sent me."  
"Bye InuYasha, I'll miss you." Said Sesshomaru sarcastically.  
"Oh, I count the seconds till me meet again…Ya right!" he laughed out the door.

"I think he enjoyed pulling your fang father." Smirked Inka.  
"Knowing him… he probably did." 'Bugger'.

* * *

Whoo hooo End chapter five! YAY! Ok one more left! Ok…. NEXT! Lol

Please review!


	6. Sesshomaru's final thoughtsat last

…. Its almost at the end of the line for this one… ya… I'm gonna miss you guys! (cries) (i re-did chap 4 go re-read it!)  
Na-NA: your crazy…  
Me: well I wouldn't be if you gave me back my SANITY!  
Rafe: you took it…  
Na-Na: ya… (Blushes)  
Me: does someone have a crush?(Pokes Na-NA)  
Na-NA: NO!  
Me: Ur floating down the river called denial  
Rafe: can u get any more lamer?  
Me: probably…. U c…. I DON'T OWN MY SANITY!  
Rafe: yes we've gotten past that part  
Me: ya, ya. POP… oh look u burst my bubble, thanks soo much! (Throws arms up)  
Na-Na: r u trying to be funny…?  
Me: are you trying to make a point?  
Na-Na: (eye twitch) E-  
Me: ooOoo did I make da wittle bunny mad?  
Rafe: DM…. (Runs behind rock)… I'd take that back… (Cowers)  
Me: (thinks: wimp) what can na-na do…  
Rafe: (comes out from behind rock and goes over to DM)  
Na-NA: FEAR THE WRATH OF DA NA-NA!  
Fish: (cringe in fear)  
Me: nana leave my fish a lone (strokes Rafe's head)  
Na-Na: (runs to tank and starts poking them with BBQ fork) hehe  
Me: Rafe you canopen ur eyesnow… she's occupied with torturing my fish  
Rafe: just be glad its not you…. Just be glad (hee makes a growling/purring sound)  
Me: just like the bags! "Don't me mad… get Glad! "(Don't own)  
hee hee that was fun…

whoo tis is it! Last one! (breaks out silly string) oooOOOoo purrty.  
NaNa lights it on fire  
oooOooo look at the flames……

Chapter 6…. Dunnnn dunnnnn dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Lol.

* * *

Sesshomaru is standing in his garden with in, Inka and Shoma. He looks over ad is amazed by the way his pups handle their new swords.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

InuYasha came back three days later with their swords.  
"They've been made with your own fang, but it has Sesshomaru's fang to strengthen and to protect, them"

* * *

End flashback

* * *

He didn't say the names of the swords, just that they already knew. When Rin tried out her new sword, she nearly destroyed the entire castle… that's why they moved outside.  
The twins have figured out one of the secrets, which is a barrier… now if only they could remove it. 

'_How did this happen?_' the little one year old Raze jumped from Rin's arms to dad's shoulder. Sesshomaru smiled, something that he rarely showed to anyone in the past. '_How can just one thing make me mile? And how can one creature, do so much to and for me, without me noticing?_' He looked at Rin, who smiled up at him. '_Every time I look at her I have to do a double take, just to make sure I'm not dreaming. She's so perfect._' Then he looked at his pups. The twins have grown so much. Shoma looks like a clone of Sesshomaru, except his eyes, he has Rin's eyes. Then there's Inka…she has his stance, hair and eyes, but her mothers features. And Raze the servants' say that he looks like Sesshomaru and Rin put together. Long silver hair, but with tints of brown from Rin. Sesshomarus' eyes, with hints of violet.

'_She chose me, and I chose her, and together we have three perfect pups. She has broken down my inner walls, and brought out the softy in me… all with out me noticing… sneaky. Every time I see her, I have to remind myself that she is indeed mine.. and only mine. But then how can I have something so flawless? So perfect? Yet hold so many flaws that make her even more desirable?_'  
Rin looked up at her mate '_Hmm, mine.._' His eyes were glazed over, he's in deep thought. She smiled, he saw that.

'_One smile and she can bring me to my knees. My whole body gets weak, and its so hard not to give in to her… but I'd do it any day… as long as we're alone.'_ He smirks at the last thought.

'_He's never this deep in thought? On of Inka's attacks went right over his head and he didn't notice.._' "What's wrong my love?" Rin asked

'_Love… the one ting I never wanted, the one thing I hated… what was I thinking back then when my father asked me if I had anything to protect… yet back then I didn't have love.. or Rin. Love… the one thing I thought I could do with out…. Boy was I wrong. Love… Rin's love… is all I ever needed… is all I ever wanted. If I were to look back and see myself then and to see what would of happened to me if I didn't decide to test Tenseiga and save her… I'd probably die. How I met her… I wouldn't change a thing. I have often wondered why I brought her back to life… then I think its better that I have her by my side now and not question destiny._'

"Sesshomaru… love are you alright?" Rin asks  
Helooks at his twins as the come walking over, and he looks at the sleeping toddler on is shoulder. Then lastly at his mate.

'_Am I truly all right? Yes…I believe I can never be better… as long as I have herby my side._'

"Yes my love… things for me now could not get any better…"

'_You Rin, is what my heart has always longed for…_'

The End. please review one last time... Ja ne


End file.
